Echo
by enigma77
Summary: Adam had thought that he would never see Amy involved with the WWE after she left. But then again, she was always full of surprises... Edge/Lita, one-shot.


**A/N: So I was supposed to be writing a paper not so long ago but I was distracted and I got to thinking…Lita just randomly popped up on Raw a couple weeks back…What did Edge think of that? So, of course, plot bunnies appear, thus bringing this idea. Just a "What if…" scenario involving one of my all-time favorite couples. I hope you read, review, and most importantly enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable. I own a Heartbreakers' t-shirt though…**

"_And in another world,_

_it never was like this._

_There may have been a girl,_

_there never was a kiss…"_

_Echo _by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers

**Echo**

She never did what he expected her to…

Adam had not seen Amy ever since she left Philadelphia the night she retired four years earlier. She had been saying for months up until then that she wanted out and that if she left, she would want nothing to do with the WWE.

So why, as he watched from his hotel room, was Adam seeing Amy at one of the Raw shows?

This most definitely had not been a planned visit. Someone would have told him, despite the fact that he wasn't on that brand. Punk was on Raw, Adam realized, feeling stupid. She must be coming out to see him and decided to give an appearance a whirl. _Wait_, was his next thought. _Didn't they break up? They must have gotten back together or something._

This was just fine by Adam. Amy was only his ex-girlfriend, after all. She most definitely was not the first of them. If she was able to move on, he certainly could do the same. There was just one small problem.

He couldn't.

Four years of Amy's absence in the WWE, in his life, couldn't erase everything that Adam felt for her. And seeing her on TV wasn't helping. Adam couldn't deny that all the feelings he had for her—feelings he wished would go away with the years—were all flooding back.

Adam wanted Amy right there with him in his arms. Not cracking jokes with Pee-Wee Herman. He wanted to be with Amy, to be the one to put a smile on her face. Not wallowing in his misery, envisioning her with Punk…

The reality of the situation really hit him then and he wondered what he was doing, sitting on the bed. It was all so clear. He immediately jumped off the bed and practically ran out the door. He rushed out of the hotel that he was staying in and tried, to no avail, to get a taxi in busy New York.

"Taxi!" he screamed several times before giving up. But he didn't give up on his entire plan. Just on the getting driven part. He ran down the street. He knew where the arena was.

Whispers of, "Is that Edge?" were heard by Adam, yet also completely lost on him. He paid them no mind. He was a man on a mission.

It was a while before he found himself standing in front of the doors of Raw's venue of the night. He was breathing heavily—he hadn't had to run that fast in a long time—but something inside him was telling him that it was right. It felt good, for he knew what he was after.

Adam just didn't know if he would get what he wanted.

As he stared at the doors, he thought back to all the moments he had shared with Amy.

They had been through a lot when they were together. They dealt with Matt together, they comforted each other when the fans began calling them names. The ones they called Amy were the worst. They were so hurtful, Adam couldn't even begin to think about that.

There were the good times though, too. Adam could remember all the talks they had. They spoke of life, music, their jobs, their loves…

To clear his head, Adam shook it vigorously. He had to get inside before it was too late. Pushing the doors open, he ignored the stares he got from fans and, later, co-workers.

"Adam?" he heard someone say.

When he turned to see who it was, he was surprised to see a former "partner in crime" of his, Randy Orton. "Oh, hey, Randy, what do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" asked the WWE Champion with a cocky glint in his eyes.

Adam looked down for a second. "Yeah, I guess so…But you're not; I'm asking you." He paused. "So what do you want?"

Randy put his finger to his chin, thinking. "Oh…I don't know…Why are you here?" Since Adam made no comment, Randy made one for him. "I know what this is," he said. "This is about Lita."

"Amy," corrected Adam much too quickly. He internally kicked himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Randy replied. "I knew I was right. It _is _about her. Listen, man, you got to let this go. Hardy did. Why can't you?"

"Shut up, Randy" was all Adam could say before walking away from him. He didn't even bother to say that Hardy obviously had never gotten over it. He didn't have time for this. He had to get to her now.

Adam was running now, not letting anybody distract him. Running, running, running…

He still hadn't seen her. With no clue as to where she could be now, Adam felt his heart tighten. What if she had left already? Maybe someone had told her that he was there and she wanted nothing to do with him? She easily could have escaped before he could get to her.

Stopping dead in his tracks, out of fear, Adam looked up, only to be greeted by the face that had been in all of his dreams. His angel, his only one.

_Amy._

She looked startled to see him. "Adam?" she said.

Stunned into silence, Adam merely nodded. _She's as beautiful as ever_, he thought. When he found his voice, he spoke. "Amy, it's been too long."

Simply smiling at him, Amy pushed her hair from out of her eyes. "Yep," she said. "Too long."

There was a hush around them. Neither said a word, waiting for the other to speak first.

It was Amy. "So how have you been? I know you had that whole Achilles tendon issue last year, right?"

"Yeah," he said, distracted. There was an awkward pause. "Hey, uh, Amy?" he asked, now nervous. She nodded at him, urging him to continue. "I gotta ask…Are you still dating Punk?"

Her eyes widened for a moment and then went back to normal. "Oh! Um, no. No, I'm not. Not anymore."

"So you weren't here to see him, were you?" Adam pressed.

"No!" she said a bit too quickly. "No." Her tone was calmer that time. "I just came to see Pee-Wee Herman. I'm a big fan, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. _She wasn't with Punk._ Adam sighed in relief internally.

Amy spoke again. "Adam, aren't you on SmackDown?"

_Damn it_, he cursed mentally. _She caught me._ "Well, yeah, technically…" he trailed off.

Stepping a bit closer to him, Amy laughed. "I'm glad you're here. I was actually kind of hoping I'd see you."

"Really?" Adam wondered, hope in his eyes.

She made a couple steps more so they were practically nose to nose. "Yeah."

In that moment, Adam wasted no time. He grabbed Amy's shoulders and pulled her even closer, kissing her until they were both dizzy.

When they broke away, their breathing was ragged. They just stared at each other, curious as to what the other would do or say next.

"Wow," Amy managed to get out.

"Yeah," agreed Adam. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Amy, there's something you need to know. I…I don't really know how to say this but—"

She cut him off with a quick kiss. "I know, Adam. I still love you, too."

**Ta-da! Okay, well that's that then. I'm not so sure of what I think of this yet so why don't you be the judge? Tell me if you liked it, loathed it, or just think that I'm terrible in a review. :)**

**And by the way, because it is the holidays, if you would like, I will be taking requests as long as I am very familiar with the fandom. So…if you want a story done, either tell me in a review or a PM. :)**


End file.
